Madness vs Clarity
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: Ashura has awakened, but Lord Death has a solution that may delay the effects of the madness. Two weapons are part of the solution. How well will they help and how long will it take to capture Ashura once more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lord Death looks over Death City as they rebuild it all after the battle with Ashura. Lord Death turns to Sid and Spirit with a sigh.

"It seems we need to release our weapon," Lord Death says.

"We have a weapon? Against Ashura?" Spirit asks.

"There is one weapon that I promised to only use if the Kishin was released. I hope that this weapon is still as helpful as the last time,"Lord Death says. He leads Sid and Spirit down towards the place Ashura was held, but stops at a blank wall with a bare, simple wooden door. The door ceeaks open and there is a blue light shining on glass just at the other end of the room. The three of them walk into the room to see that the glass holds a body of a sleeping woman with black hair and blue tips. Her skin is fair and she has a black gown. Next to her is another body, a man that looked like her twin.

"Who are they?" Sid asks.

"They are the weapon to fight against the Kishin," Lord Death says. He moves his hand and the glass lifts from the two bodies.

"How will they be able to help?" Spirit asks.

"You will see soon enough," Lord Death says calmly.

* * *

Kid walks up to the entrance of the DWMA with Liz and Patty behind him. He stops at the top of the stairs when he sees someone standing in front of the building with her arms crossed over her head and her long hair flows in the wind behind her. A man stands next to her facing Kid.

"Who are they?" Liz asks.

"Luna," the young man says to the lady next to him. The young lady turns and Kid gasps when he sees her blue eyes shining from under her hair. Her black and blue kimono flows a little in the wind as she moves her hair out of her face.

"She is pretty," Patty awes. The young lady smiles and waves to Kid.

"Hiya," the young woman says just like Lord Death.

"Who are you?" Kid asks.

"None of your business," the young man grumbles. The young lady climbs onto his back and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Leave them be, Shi-chan," the young lady giggles. The man sighs as he adjusts his sweater and pants before settling the woman on his back. "Come, Lord Death is awaiting us."

"How do you know my father?" Kid exclaims. The two strangers ignore him as they make their way to Lord Death's room to see he is there waiting for them.

"Hi hi," Lord Death says happily.

"Hiya," the young woman giggles. "So, why did you wake us up?"

"You know why," the young man holding her says. Kid glares at the strangers quietly, but Lord Death remains calm.

"Kid, allow me to introduce you to Luna and Ishida, the samurai twins," Lord Death says. Kid steps back a little at the names and tries not the panic.

"Your first twin weapons? I thought only Ashura was your last team member alive?" Kid asks.

"Of course not," Luna giggles. "Now, how can we help you?"

"He has been released and I need you to find a way to lure him out," Lord Death says calmly.

"You know that will not be easy, my lord," Ishida says bluntly.

"Shi-chan, be nice please," Luna giggles. She tilts her head to the side, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. "How do you want us to lure him out of he was only released a few weeks ago?"

"You know how," Lord Death says with a big thumbs up. Luna holds up two thumbs and her smile widens more.

"You got it," Luna says. Ishida carries her out of the room and Kid looks at the soul wavelength to see it is small.

"What are they going to do?" Kid asks softly.

"Ashura was paranoid of many things, except for one," Lord Death says.

"Father, what do they have to do with it?" Kid asks.

"Luna is the only one that can keep the madness from spreading, but we have to find a way to get Ashura out of hiding. I hope this works quickly," Lord Death says. Kid looks to see his father is still like a statue, not saying anything for a few minutes.

* * *

Luna stretches as she looks up at the moon and takes a deep breathe. Ishida lays out a sleeping bag for them while pulling out a few things for them to eat. Luna smiles as she stares at the stars, thinking of the last time she saw them. She was laying under them, pain running through her, listening to the fight between her master and the man she once loved.

"Luna," Ishida says, returning Luna to the present. "You were thinking abiut that day, weren't you?"

"No," Luna grumbles. She looks at her twin brother to see his black with grey tips os pulled back in a loose ponytail and he is only wearing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes," Ishida deadpans.

"Yes, I can see that you are wearing clothes. But I want to know why you are wearing the clothes that the people are wearing these days," Luna grumbles, as she climbs into her brother's lap. He rests his chin on the top of her head as he hands her food and watches her eat.

"We have to blend in for the time being," Ishida says softly. "I am sure Ashura has done the same."

"Don't," Luna grunbles. Ishida puts his arms around his siter when he feels her stiffen a little and he can feel the sadness forming in her heart.

"I am sorry," Ishida whispers. Luna leans her head back against him to look at the stars once more.

"I hope we get this done soon," Luna whispers. They have been on the move for a few weeks now, with no sighting or rumor of Ashura's whereabouts. They sit in silence for a few more minutes until they hear someone approach from their right side. The twins look to see that the person walking over is none other than Ashura, covered in his many layers of clothing. Luna scrambles to her feet, letting her long sleeves fall to the ground next to her kimono skirt. "You came."

"I had to see if what I felt was true. He kept you alive as well," Ashura says. The bandages covering his face are removed and Luna smiles when she sees the face she has not seen in centuries. "Why did he keep you alive?"

"Ashura, come home," Luna begs. She runs to hold him in her arms, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "Please, stop this once more and come home."

"He will trap me again and I will never get to see you again," Ashura whispers. He wraps his arms around her tightly just moments before Ishida stands up. "What does master have to gain from sending you two out? Does he hope to make me come back for the sake of you two?"

"Onee-san, we did not want you to become like this to begin with. Come home with us and we will take care of you," Ishida says calmly. "Do it for Luna, not for me."

"Please come home," Luna begs once more. She looks up at Ashura, her tears falling down her face, and Ashura wipes them away for a moment.

"No, I cannot go back there," Ashura says plainly. Luna stiffens and then staggers backwards away from Ashura.

"Why?" Luna voice trembles once she gets the word past her lips.

"I will not be chained up once more and I will not let you look at me with your eyes like they are," Ashura says. Luna grips her chest as the tears stream down her face.

"It is because of what happened between us," Luna sobs. "I told you I am sorry and I would change what happened if I could go back in time. It was my fault after all."

"Luna," Ishida warns. Luna shakes her head and she looks at Ashura with a look of pain, hatred, love, and many other emotions.

"I am sorry that he died before we could hokd him. I am sorry," Luna screams. "I loved him just as much as you. I am sorry our baby died."

"Luna, stop," Ishida says. He pulls Luna towarss him, but she runs at Ashura. She beats his chest for a moment with screams and cries, but Ashura just takes it until she tires out. He holds her face in his hands, lifts her face to look at him, and gives a small smile.

"I do not blame you for our baby dying, Luna," Ashura says softly. "We can have another baby once I bring the world into total madness."

"No, come home with me and we can be a family again. Ashura, please," Luna begs and sobs once more. Ashura kisses her forehead before taking off, leaving Luna to fall to her feet as she screams out Ashura's name with tears still streaming down her face. Lord Death watches from his room in Death city and he sighs.

"It would seem that she was not able to persuade him this time, but I am sure he will be back for her really soon," Lord Death says quietly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lord Death sits with Ishida and Luna after their encounter with Asura, but no one says a word. Kid clears his throat as he walks over to them and puts his hands in his pockets. Luna lowers her head more as Ishida looks up at Kid.

"What do you want?" Ishida growls.

"I want to know what your connection to the Kishin is," Kid demands.

"That is none of your business," Ishida says.

"Luna, you cannot blame yourself forever," Lord Death says. Luna looks up at him with tears streaming down her face and Lord Death tilts his head to the side. "You will find a way to make him come back."

"He wants to envelope the whole world in madness and I fear that I may not be of much use," Luna sniffles. Ishida pats her head without taking his eyes off Kid, of whom is glaring right back at Ishida.

"I want to know the truth," Kid demands once more. Luna turns to him with an angry look that makes Kid stagger back to the point that he falls over. She stands up, stalking over to him, and stands over him with her hands on her hips.

"You impudent child!" Luna hisses. "You may be master's son, but I am older than you and I will not be ordered around by a child like you! You do not need to know everything, you must earn that right when it comes to my family."

"Luna, calm down please before you kill my son," Lord Death says kindly. Luna stands up and bows to Lord Death before sitting back down next to Ishida. Kid gets to his feet and adjusts his suit before joining them at the little table. "Kid, you have to understand that there is information I cannot share due to it not being my information to share. What you asking for is something only the twins can share when they are ready to."

"I want to know in case there is something I can help with," Kid says.

"It does not matter right now," Ishida says before taking a sip of his tea and sliding a cookie to Luna. "We need to find a way to make Ashura come home."

"There is a way," Lord Death says softly. Luna peeks up between her hair with tears forming in her eyes. "Luna, you will have to trick him into thinking you are on his side. Ishida may go with, if you wish."

"No, I can do it alone," Luna squeaks out. Kid's heart breaks a little to see Luna in so much pain. He wants to take all of her pain away no matter the cost.

"Are you sure you can do this alone?" Lord Death ask with a tilt of her head. Ishida outs his hand on Luna's head, patting it to reassure her.

"Yes, I can do it," Luna squeaks out once more

* * *

Ashura watches Luna walk over to him with a small smile. Her kimono is red and black with her sleeves and skirt covering her body. Luna smiles back at him once she stands before him, lifting her coveres hands to caress his face once his bandages disappear. Luna stands on her tiptoes to kiss Ashura's cheek as he slowly pulls her into his arms. She wraps her arms around him, enjoying being in his arms after so long.

"I am home," Luna whispers.

"Welcome home, Luna," Ashura whispers back. He releases her to move her hair out her face. She prefers long clothing when she is not fighting and it is one of many things he liked about her. He leads her into where he has been hiding and they on the makeshift bed. Luna holds him, caressing his back, and she hums softly.

"I missed you," Luna says with a big smile. "I am sorry the pain your suffered from master."

"I thought of you while I was trapped in my skin. Your smile and your skin," Ashura yawns. Luna giggles softly and leans down to kiss the top of his head.

"Shall I go into town to gather food so you can eat?" Luna asks with her motherly voice.

"No, stay here with me please," Ashura says while wrapping his arms around her tightly. They lay like this for what feels like years, enjoying being in one another's arms when Luna senses another soul nearby. She stirs a little to see Ashura is awake and sitting up. She sits up to lay her head against his back and closes her eyes.

"Come back to bed, darling," Luna murmurs.

"I am in need to make the world turn into madness," Ashura says. "I want our child to rule this world and be stronger than me."

"We will have another baby soon enough," Luna yawns. She lays back down and drifts back to sleep. Ashura turns to her, watching her angelic face as she sleeps, moving some of her hair from her face.

"You are the sanity to my madness, but I must do this. I must share all the madness in me before I enjoy I enjoy the peace you give me," Ashura whispers. He leans down to kiss her forehead and smiles when she skiles in her sleep. Her hand instinctively goes to lay on her stomach while her other one reaches out to him. "Soon, we will have another baby soon."

Ashura leaves her to her sleep when he senses the soul getting closer and it is not alone. He stands at the entrance, protected in his clothes when he sees a lady dressed like a spider walk over with a fan covering the bottom part of her face.

"It eould seem I arrived too late to offer my protection," the woman says. Ashura attacks her with the intent to kill her to protect Luna. "I come here in peace. I have no wanting to kill you, my lord. I have no intention to kill your lady either. I want to help keep you safe so you fill the world with your madness."

"Why should I trust you," Ashura asks plainly.

"My love, let's hear what she has to say," Luna says. She walks over Ashura and places her hand on his arm. Ashura releases the woman and looks over to Luna. "What do you want, Lady Arachne?"

"You remember me," the woman, Lady Arachne, coughs. She gets to her feet and looks at the Kishin and his lover. "I have come to offer you sanctuary with me. You two do not need to remain in this place. It is a decrepit place and it is falling apart."

"Why should we trust you?" Luna asks. Ashura keeps on Luna to see she is ready for a fight.

"You have my vow that I shall harm either of you," Lady Arachne says with a small bow. Luna grips Ashura's arm with anger and fear of the with taking Ashura from her.

"We will go, for the sake of us and the baby," Ashura says. Luna whips her head to look at him with sadness in her eyes, knowing that she is not pregnant right now. Ashura pulls her close with on hand on her head. "We will have our baby around people that will care for us."

"We will be safe?" Luna whispers. Ashura nods his head to the witch and she smiles widely at him. Her plan is going as planned with Luna as a pawn to use against him.

* * *

Luna lays in the bed, enjoying the feel of the silk sheets around her naked body. Ashura sits in the bed with a sheet covering his body and crawls into it to sit in his lap, her hips wrapped her waist, her arms are drapes over his shoulders as she smiles at him. Ashura smiles a little back at her before pulling her close to him to kiss her lips softly. Luna moans softly as she feels him become hard against her slick folds and she wiggles her hips a little. Ashura grabs her tightly, sending Luna into orbit with need to have him again, even after the last few days of love making. There is a knock on the door, Luna leans her back to ensure Ashura is still covered and she glares the short man standing in the doorway.

"Go away," Luna growls protectively.

"Lady Arachne would like to come in to speak with you two about her plans," the man says.

"She can handle it herself," Luna grumbles and sits up to see Ashura move to his her collar bone. She bites her lip with a small moan, pulling him closer to her. "Go away, you annoying insect."

"As you wish, my lady," the man growls before leaving and closes the door behind him. Ashura moves Luna' hips to slide his hard cock into Luna's wet pussy and he gives her a few hard thrusts to make Luna moan loud enough that everyone can hear them. Luna tightens her hold on Ashura's hips as him begins to thrust hard. Her hands go to the hold onto the nape of his neck and grips his shoulder tightly. He kisses the underside of her jaw, nipping at it gently, while also making sure that the sheet remains around them as if to shield them from the outside world. They continue like this for a few hours before they reach their final end and pant while kissing deeply.

"I love you," Luna murmurs against Ashura's lips.

"I love you too," Ashura says with a wide smile. Lady Arachne smiles as she watches them from the camera she installed in their room.

"So, she is his lover and she will definitely bear his child," Lady Arachne says. "Mosquito, find out all the information you can of the kishin's lover. I want to know everything about her so I can see how I can use her to help us."

"YEs, my lady," the man, Mosquito, says with a small bow. Lady Arachne watches as Ashura and Luna lay down on the bed, still wrapped in the sheet, and Luna's head being the only one that pokes out of the sheet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ashura stares at the door as it opens to allow Lady Arachne and Luna turns to look over to the door over her shoulder. Lady Arachne walks in with a small smile and she bows a little to the two in the bed. Ashura holds Luna closer once she finishes wrapping his bandages around his face.

"My lord, my lady, I have come with good news," Lady Arachne says.

"What is this good news you wish to share and disturb our peace?" Luna growls. Lady Arachne looks at Luna's bare back, seeing the scars that mark her as if she was beaten or abused. Ashura notices Arachne's eyes on Luna and he pulls the sheet up to cover Luna, protecting her from other eyes. Luna rests her head against him with a smile.

"The DWMA is still unable to find you and I would like to move forward with my plan," Lady Arachne says.

"Do as you please," Ashura says. "We do not wish to be disturbed at this moment anyways."

"As you wish, my lord," Arachne says before leaving the room.

"Darling, what are we going to do if Lord Death finds us? We have been here for a few months now and I fear that something may happen to the baby," Luna says. Ashura places his hand over her swollen stomach with a small smile.

"Lord Death will not hurt our child because our child is born of a kishin and he will be a powerful boy," Ashura says softly. Luna kisses his cheek softly and lays her head against his shoulder. "This baby will live."

"Yes," Luna whispers softly. Ashura kisses the top of her head, pulling her closer to him, but Luna is trying to keep from crying. She knows what is happen once they are found, but she is afraid to lose him forever this time. Ashura lays down on the bed with Luna still in his arms and they fall asleep. Arachne smiles as she looks at the screen and she nods for her henchman to start the machine. The machine kicks on silently to spread the madness around the world.

* * *

Luna looks out the entrance to the lair and takes deep breathes. The battle is to happen soon, but she is afraid to leave this safe place. They have been there for so long that she has grown used to the safety. Her eyes go up to the dark sky and she takes a deep breathe before going back to her room. She walks in to see Ashura is laying with Arachne and she caressing him. Luna balls her hands into fists when Arachne smiles at her.

"Get away from him," Luna snaps. Ashura sits up quickly and goes to attack Luna, but stops when he sees it is her. "Why? Why are you in the bed with her?"

"Luna," Ashura says softly. He stands in front of her, but she takes a small step back.

"Why her?!" Luna sobs. She turns to leave, but Ashura grabs her and pulls her close. Luna sobs as she weakly fights back and she slowly stops fighting.

"I will always pick you over any other woman," Ashura says softly. "Arachne, leave us."

"Yes, my lord," Arachne says. As she walks by she gives Luna a fiery glare of jealousy and it makes Luna furious.

"Keep your spider legs away from him! He is mine!" Luna screams. Ashura pulls her into the room, closes the door, and takes her to lay in their bed. He makes her comfortable before curling up in her arms and around her large protruding belly. Luna caresses his hair softly, tears falling down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Ashura asks softly. He looks up at her with sad eyes.

"I am scared, my love," Luna squeaks out. "I don't want to lose you again. I cannot protect and raise this baby alone."

"You will not be alone," Ashura says. He moves to hold her face in his hands and kisses her deeply. Luna grips his shoulders as the kiss deepens and Ashura moves to undress Luna before undressing himself. He wraps her legs around his waist and thrusts into her hard, making her moan out loud. He continues to thrust into her as hard as he can. Luna grabs the bed sheets with one hand and then a pillow with the other, trying to keep from screaming out. Ashura removes the pillow from her face to kiss her as he encases them in his bandages, leifting them off the bed a little and Luna cums within seconds. She wraps her arms his neck when his hand goes to delve into her hair amd his other hand goes over her stomach, as if to attmept the baby from hurting Luna. Soon they let out a cry of pleasure as they cum together and settle back onto the bed. Ashura lays head on her as she caresses his hair gently.

"I love you," Luna whispers softly.

"I love you too," Ashura says with a wide smile. The lair begins to move as if they are going to hide somewhere else or it is taking them to attack someone. There is a knock on the door before Mosquito walks in with someone behind him with his shoulders hunched over and he is wearing a jacket.

"Lady Arachne has asked for me to ensure that you two remain in here while we make our way to our destination. Are you two in need of anything?" Mosquito asks. Luna closes her eyes, signalling Ashura to kick them out, of which he does and they drift back to sleep. "It would seem they still do not wish to be disturbed. They have been like this since they arrived here."

"They are in love," the man chuckles. Arachne emerges from the shadows with a large smile on her face.

"She is due to give birth soon," Arachne says. "We must make sure that she is safe until the child is born and then we will take the child. She will be of no use at that time."

"But, my lady, how do you plan to steal the child and be rid of her?" Mosquito asks.

"She will die of course," Arachne says.

* * *

Ashura cradles Luna in his arms with the sheet wrapped around them tightly, pulling it closer around them when Luna gives out a small whimper. She has been in pain for hours and it has begun to get worse with each passing hour. A few of the henchmen run in and out, getting things Luna will need in the hours to come. Luna grabs the nape of Ashura's neck when she feels a long pain travelling from her back to her stomach. Ashura tries not to lose his temper at not being able to help Luna with her pain. She moans once the pain ceases, laying her head against hi shoulder to bury her face into his neck. Arachne strolls into the room and Ashura becomes possessive.

"My lord, I have come to inquire about something I may be able to do to ease my lady's discomfort," Arachne says with a bow.

"Have we arrived at Death City?" Ashura asks.

"We shall be arriving soon," Arachne says. Ashura dresses himself and Luna before dashing out of the room to the lair of the entrance. Holding her tight against him, he stares at Death City, knowing he must go there for the sake of Luna and the baby.

"Ashura, don't," Luna says weakly, as if reading his mind.

"I have to in order to save you both," Ashura says. He flies to the city, but floats just out of reach of Lord Death's soul. Lord Death flies up to them with Kid at his side and Kid stiffens when he sees Luna in Ashura's arms in pain.

"What did you do to her?" Kid snaps.

"She is my woman," Ashura says plainly. "I ask you help her through this so she may survive."

"And what do I get in return?" Lord Death asks.

"My surrender," Ashura says. Lord Death remains calm, but fears that it may be a trap. "I ask that I be present for the birth and you can cage me once more."

"Father, you cannot trust him," Kid snaps.

"He is willing to give up his freedom for the woman he loves," Lord Death says. "I will grant your request, but you are to remained chained until the child has been born."

"No, master," Luna begs, but whimpers when the pain returns. Ashura nods to accept the term and then descends into Death City with Lord Death and kid not far behind. The land in front of the Academy wear many miesters and weapons wait to see what is going on. Spirit orders a few men to escort Ashura to the room he was caged when while Ishida takes Luna from Ashura.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Luna grips the bedpost as she tries not to scream from the pain and it makes Ashura stiffen some more. Ishida coos to Luna as he rubs her back, but she only begins to cry from the pain and frustration of what is to happen after the baby is born. Sid and Spirit run around trying to keep from seeing anything they shouldn't while Kid remains by the door to keep Ashura from running. Ashura sits Luna down in his lap on the bed, whispering in her ear in hopes that it calms her down. Luna cries harder as she reaches behind her to grab the nape of his neck, begging him to leave. Lord Death walks into the room and stands next to Kid.

"You should not be here to see this," Lord Death says.

"I do not trust him," Kid says. Luna screams out and it causes the room to shake from Ashura's power from being unable to help her through this. "He is going to cause the academy to collapse on us if he does not control himself."

"He has never harmed Luna or her brother and he never will. They are close and their bond is a very unique one," Lord Death says. Luna lets out a piercing scream and it is then Kid realises that something big is about to happen. "It is time."

"Time for what?" Kid panics. Ishida and Ashura moves Luna so she is facing away from them with her legs bent in the air. "She is having the baby right now?"

"I told you that you should not be here," Lord Death says calmly. Luna screams in between sobs as she pushes with Ishida coaching her, but Ashura remains silent. She is beyond exhausted at this moment and she begs for the pain to stop.

"This baby cannot come out! I cannot lose Ashura again!" Luna sobs.

"It is going to be okay, I am not going to leave you," Ashura whispers in her ear. Luna grabs hold of his arm tightly as the pain comes back and she goes back to pushing. Minutes later, a piercing cry of a baby echoes through the room and Ishida holds up a baby boy. "Look, we have a son. A healthy boy."

"He is here," Luna sniffles. She leans her head back and Ashura kisses her temple gently. But, the silence does not last for much longer because she is screaming from pain once more. Spirit takes the baby from Ishida to help Luna and a few minutes later another baby boy is born.

"It would seem we have twins on our hands once more," Lord Death says. Luna cries as she watches Spirit and Sid tend to the twins, her last connection to Ashura. She turns to bury her face into Ashura as she is shaking from her sobs become harder.

"I cannot lose you, please," Luna begs. She looks over to Lord Death and attempts to get off the bed, but falls to her knees with her kimono falling off one shoulder. "Master, please. Spare him. He cannot die."

"He will not die, he will just be put back into the bag of his skin with you, Ishida, and the children watching over him," Lord Death says calmly.

"I will not be put back into that bag," Ashura says firmly. He stands up at Luna's side and stares down Lord Death. "I want to be alive to see my sons grow up and it will not be in that bag of my own skin that I hate so much."

"You made a promise to father that you would accept your fate willingly," Kid exclaims. Luna staggers to her feet with Ishida right behind her. She holds onto Ashura tightly as she turns to him. Her hand goes to caress his face and she gives him a small smile.

"We will visit you often and I will tell the children hoe much you love them. You made a promise to master and you must fulfill it," Luna sniffles. Ashura pulls her close to kiss her forehead, but the moment his lips move from her skin, he disappears. Kid panics and runs over to Luna before she falls to her knees. She holds onto Kid as everyone else, except Ishida and Lord Death, run to search for Ashura.

"You need your rest," Kid says gently. Luna looks at her brother, nodding to each other before taking off. Lord Death walks over to the twins that are sleeping peacefully. Kid looks at the babies and his heart breaks a little to know that they will not have a father to teach them right from wrong.

"She knows what she must do to ensure Ashura never awakens," Lord Death says. "There is only one way to make him come willingly of the children are not."

"Father, why do you not plan to kill him?" Kid asks.

"Because I made a promise to Luna and Ishida to never let him die for the sake of Luna and her mental state. Her resistance and clarity is what keeps the brunt of the madness weak, but the moment her heart breaks at the loss of the man she took as her lover or her brother or even both will make her succumb to the madness herself " Lord Death says. Kid nods his head and then takes off to aid everyone to find Ishida and Ashura fighting intensely, not stopping for a moment. Ishida swings a large weapon, a katana, and Kid relaises that it Luna in weapon form. The twins trade off in forms and Ashura hesitates for a moment.

"You made a promise!" Luna screams. She makes a move, sending Ashura down to the ground. He cackles at the force Luna used and looks at her floating above him.

" How is she able to fight him in her current condition and have almost the same ability as father and the Kishin?" Kid grumbles. He mskes his way towards them, but Luna glares at him with fire in her eyes.

"He is mine," Luna smiles. "Let's go, Ishida."

"Are yout sure?" Ishida asks.

"Yes," Luna nods. She holds Ishida at her waist and takes a deep breathe.

"Soul Resonance!" they exclaim and they transform into a large samurai with the armor and many weapons. Effortlessly, Ashura attacks them and the twins are able to keep up for a long time. But Ashura manages to knock Luna down and she spits out blood. Ishida transform back just moments before Ashura makes his next attack and he grunts from the attack as it hits his back.

"Shi-chan," Luna whimpers. Ashura stares at the twins that are like family to them. He descends down to them and places a hand on Ishida. "Please. For us."

"Please," Luna begs while staring at Ishida's face as he smiled with blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. Ashura is plucked from them and they see Ashura disappear into Death City. Ishida falls onto Luna as she screams in frustration. Kid runs to help Luna, but she pushes Ishida off to chase after Ashura. Kid grabs Ishida and runs after her to see they are in the Death room.

"Luna," Ashura says when Luna blocks him from Lord Death.

"No! You promised me!" Luna screams. She falters to knees while holding onto Ashura's arm.

"Luna, it must be done," Lord Death says.

"Father, kill him!" Kid exclaims. Luna gets to her feet and glares at Lord Death. Ishida changes and forms in Luna's hands as a katana.

"You can have him over our dead bodies," Luna growls. Lord Death tilts his head to the side just before Luna attacks. Luna runs at Lord Death with a scream and she jabs Ishida at Lord Death's head, but he dodges each attack. Ishida changes shape to a gunbai when Lord death moves to attack and Ishida remains steady in luna's hands to block the attack. Within seconds, Luna shifts into a naginata allowing Ishida transform back to swing Luna around with ease. The quick blow to Lord Death makes them fly backwards and they stare at each other while hovering in the air.

"Luna, you know that he must accept his fate to die or be imprisoned once more," Lord Death says firmly and his old voice echos in the room. Luna's form staggers and she transforms back into human form before falling to the ground. Ashura catches her before she hits the ground and he holds her close to him.

"You are exhausted and you need your rest," Ashura says softly. Luna smiles softly as she reaches up to caress his face before her head falls back and she passes out. Ishida takes Luna from Ashura before Lord Death attacks once more. Kid helps Ishida put Luna in a safe place while the battle continues above them. Ishida watches the battle while Kid looks down at Luna with sadness and frustration coursing through his veins.


End file.
